bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kōga Kuchiki
is a Shinigami introduced in the anime-exclusive Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc. He is a former Seated officer Shinigami of the 6th Division who once revolted against the Seireitei. He was also a member of the Kuchiki noble family, having married into it. Appearance Kōga is a tall and lean-built Shinigami with green eyes, black hair with a long braided pony-tail of red hair, and bangs that hung on the right side of his face to frame it. Back during his days as a Shinigami of the 6th Division, in addition to a standard Shinigami attire, Kōga also wears a long red scarf, light purple obi sash, and a beaded-necklace along with an intricate white headpiece called kenseikan on the left side of his head to symbolize his nobility with red tufts of hair running through it (which he later cut off to relinquish his status as a Kuchiki). After several hundred years sealed away, his physical form has been reduced to a withered-old version of his former self. Personality In the past, Kōga was a man with a true sense of duty and a commitment to making his family proud. He always tried to remain humble and serious to situations at hand. On the inside however, Kōga was a man who deeply desired to be acknowledged for his abilities and hard work. After realizing that his life as he knew it was gone forever, he had a mental-breakdown, causing him to become consumed by his anger and desire to stand in greatness, even to the point of viewing all others as worthless, even his own Zanpakutō, Muramasa. History Several hundred years before the main storyline, Kōga was welcomed into the Kuchiki family as the son-in-law of the Ginrei Kuchiki. He soon gained much respect throughout Soul Society. Unfortunately, the one person Kōga wanted to be acknowledged by, his father-in-law Ginrei, always looked at him with indifference and put him through tests. The only person to ever comfort Kōga at all was his Zanpakutō Muramasa. Kōga later became a powerful ally in a civil war. When it became clear that he may very well be the key to winning the war, the enemies, which included three elites, came up with a plan to frame him as a traitor. He was later freed by Muramasa who inspired him to take control of his life again.Bleach anime; Episode 250 Kōga then did so by killing the elites who framed him. But it was only after he did so that he realized he made a mistake. Realizing his life was forever ruined, he went insane and decided that everyone was jealous of his powers, thereby meaning he had to crush all others to stand tall in the world again and soon revolted against the Seireitei. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Ginrei Kuchiki were eventually able to seal Kōga away when his disharmony with Muramasa made him unable to access Muramasa's power.Bleach anime; Episode 251 Kōga's revolt was never recorded in the Soul Society's history.Bleach anime; Episode 248 Synopsis Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Kōga was sealed away, but his Zanpakutō Muramasa eventually resurfaces and begins to initiate a Zanpakutō rebellion.Bleach anime; Episode 230 When Ichigo Kurosaki encounters Muramasa, he states that he already killed his master. However, after Muramasa gains control over Ryūjin Jakka, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto reveals that Muramasa is planning to break Kōga's seal. He also states that Muramasa is heading to Karakura Town, where Kōga was sealed.Bleach anime; Episode 248 Muramasa eventually arrives at the location where Kōga was sealed, but comes into conflict with Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and Rukia Kuchiki. He ultimately succeeds in breaking Kōga's seal.Bleach anime; Episode 249 As Ichigo arrives to stop him, Kōga begins to awaken. Though Muramasa is ecstatic that his master is finally free, Kōga immediately stabs him in anger, leaving a shocked Muramasa to ask him why.Bleach anime; Episode 250 Believing that Muramasa abandoned him before being sealed, Kōga decides to reinforce his status as master by making Muramasa pay with his life. However, Byakuya appears, stopping Kōga's strike and scolding him.Bleach anime; Episode 251 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kōga was an immensely powerful combatant, even with only his sealed Zanpakutō. Back when he was only a 3rd seat officer, he was able to easily take down a large group of enemies attacking him at once.Bleach anime; Episode 250 Immense Spiritual Energy: While not a noble by blood nor of considerable age, Kōga possessed great power even at his young age. Ginrei, the former captain of the 6th Division, states Kōga's power vastly surpasses his own. He displays a massive reiatsu, even after being sealed away for several centuries.Bleach anime; Episode 250 His reiatsu is purple in color. Zanpakutō : Kōga's Zanpakutō takes the form of a katana with a dull red sheath, purple hilt-wrapping and a guard in a shape similar to the Kidō Corps' emblem, consisting of a circle with a pentagon-like shape in the center and three points protruding from the edges evenly spaced apart. Muramasa is an illusion-type Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 251 *'Shikai': The release command is "Whisper" (囁け, sasayake). Muramasa shines with bright purple light to engulf a considerable radius, affecting any and all targets within it. :Shikai Special Ability: Muramasa can break into the inner world of targets, similar to how a tape-worm leeches off its target, and forces them to bend to the user's will. It can cause a Zanpakutō's spirit to abandon its master and attack them.Bleach anime; Episode 248 The ability causes the Zanpakutō's of the wielders in the general vicinity to seemingly take control of the wielders sword arm causing him/her to unwillingly attack their comrades or turn the blade on themselves.Bleach anime; Episode 250 The only way to combat against Muramasa's power is by understanding how the Zanpakutō works and sealing ones "heart" against it. Though in order to block the attack in that state one must have incredible reiatsu and concentration. In addition, one must be able to still fight in that state.Bleach anime; Episode 251 :* : Muramasa himself has the ability to manifest in his true form and even can manifest himself at a distance from his master, able to hear his call from wherever he is.Bleach anime; Episode 250 Upon doing so, Muramasa has the ability to cause other Zanpakutō to manifest by controlling and warping their true instincts to the point of removing their ties with their Shinigami. When this takes place, the Zanpakutō of other wielders glow with a purple light. Their Zanpakutō spirits then manifest, typically as tangible shadowy figures from weaker Shinigami and with greater individuality and power from stronger Shinigami. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved. References Navigation Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Anime Only Characters